This invention relates to the testing of a program, and more specifically to a method of testing a program utilizing diagrammatic representations of the program displayed on a display terminal for interactive use.
For testing a program it has been known to perform a test on the source text, for which a programmer embeds debug information in the source text or runs a debugger to set a test condition. When an error is found a correction of the source text followed by a retest is repeated. This test is centered on the source text, and such procedures as described above are troublesome and inefficient.
A method of making diagrammatically represented program specifications through interactive operations and then automatically generating a source program has been proposed in our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 695,229 "Method of Automatically Generating Source Program", filed Jan. 25, 1985, which greatly facilitates the production of source programs. It would be very convenient if such diagrammatic representation could be utilized directly in a program test.